


A Gift of Pie

by Angelwithashot_gun



Series: Forget the Plants [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithashot_gun/pseuds/Angelwithashot_gun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Castiel angrily confronted Dean about him stealing food from a fridge that didn't belong to him, Dean has had time to think. He felt a little bad about Castiel getting home from seeing his girlfriend to see almost nothing in his fridge and immediately having to go shopping for food. He goes out and buys Castiel a pie (one better than the one that he had eaten), and gave it to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Pie

Over the course of the next few days, it felt like Castiel had been angry at Dean. Dean understood why Castiel should be mad, but he didn't want Castiel to be mad at him. Dean had gone into his house, basically let the man's plants die from thirst, and eaten a lot of his cold food. Dean kept thinking about it, then decided that he'd go out and buy Castiel a pie. No, it didn't make up for all that Dean had eaten, but it was at least a token of his thanks. Cas couldn't say Dean didn't try.

Dean got a shower, got dressed, and ate a bowl of cereal before he put on his shoes and headed out. He locked the door behind him and got into the Impala after checking he had his wallet.

 


End file.
